


fanboy!

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magneto is a Fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's maybe secret passion leads him to unexpected discoveries.</p>
<p>Or the one where Erik is a fanboy and he's got a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanboy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> Endings - this is probably much more in line with what you wanted from this prompt. So as your main gifter, I hope you enjoy this extra little thing.

Erik felt he was an established man, with varied tastes. Sure, he was successfully working at Stark Industries as an engineer - and he made damn good money at that - but he was also a man who did mitzvot wherever he could.

Case in point - Omaze. It was a great organization, and as an added benefit of donating his well earned money, he had reasons to be a fanboy more often.

He had given plenty of money for _Battlestar Galactica_ before and the team had told him that they wanted to use him for another video to support the new rebooted series that everyone was talking about.

He was only happy to do something else good for charity, since there was no way he wasn't going to donate money as a possible means of being on the red carpet for the show's premiere.

It didn't hurt that Erik also had crushed on - and jerked off to - Charles Xavier's Six for years. That long, and he didn't care. Well, he knew that no one at work understood the level of Erik's dedication (the odd raider figurine on his desk wasn't too obvious), but he wasn't going to lessen his enthusiasm for the opportunity just to save himself from scrutiny at work.

So here he was that he was sitting in his office, alone, and waiting for the Omaze team to Skype him for a video message. The walls were clear of any SI logos, and he felt like this was going to be a good - if brief - chat.

When the ringer went off, Erik answered quickly, "Hello."

"Oh thanks Erik for being so punctual. We're on a bit of a schedule," said one of the myriad Omaze workers Erik was getting to know - her name might have been Kitty, but he wasn't sure.

"It's no problem. Boss is off in Tahiti or something. Some treatment or another. So, I've got some time before the real work on his project begins."

"That's great," said a darker skinned man coming into view on the screen. "Well, we'll be quick about this. What is that you most love about _Battlestar Galactica_?"

Erik takes a deep breath then spews out the sentences he had practiced only five times in the mirror. Or maybe it was ten. Or twenty. 

"I love what it says about humanity and what it said about our reliance on technology. But I also really loved Charles Xavier's Six performance. That man played so many different versions of his model and still gave each of them life; it was amazing."

"I'm glad you think so," said a voice offscreen that sounded far too much like Six for Erik right now. "I always loved the nuance of Six's different personalities and how that came across to the audience. It’s one of the greatest things about playing him."

Erik’s heart started to pitter patter. At Erik's screen was Charles Xavier, in a tee-shirt and blazer, with his smile bright, even if he was now without much of his hair from the series. Erik squeed inside.

"I see we have a real fan, then," Charles said, looking at Erik with a fond smile.

Erik melted at the thought of Charles smiling at him. Like that. But, he was still on camera, and so he tried to stay calm. And he was also a grown up. An established man with varied tastes. "I am. I'm also more than happy to give some of my excess money to such a great organization."

"As am I. As am I," Charles said as he nodded.

"Well," Kitty cut in, "I think we need to go, but Erik thank you again for all your generosity and support of Omaze."

"Thank you again, Erik," said Charles before he waved at Erik one last time.

Erik attempted to wave, but he was sure it came out as an awkward flail before the call went dead.

"Oh shit. I just made an ass out of myself," he said into the empty room just before he dropped his head to the desk, resting his forehead on the cool surface.

*

$10,000 later and a very lucky drawing saw Charles Xavier meeting Erik Lehnsherr at the premiere of the new _Battlestar Galactica_. Erik failed not to squee again, but Charles just gave him another fond smile and said, "I see some things never change."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the help.


End file.
